


Trap

by cheereese



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheereese/pseuds/cheereese
Summary: 圣德芬在伏魔殿的一段日子





	Trap

圣德芬在伏魔殿的最后一层。监牢和立柱旋转上升，黑暗的拱顶中有一颗星星，那就是伏魔殿出口透出的亮光，当他在伏魔殿外面，他觉得星星离伏魔殿很近，当他在伏魔殿里面，他觉得伏魔殿离星星很远。  
他不知道时间流逝了多少。圣德芬到来时，他的手腕上绑着锁链，而周围所有魔物都没有锁链。圣德芬诅咒那些天司，认为自己被判定罪大恶极才会被带上特殊的枷锁。后来他发现，并非自己被特殊对待，而是其他魔物都来得太早。他手腕上的锁链在漫长的岁月里腐朽、脱落，当监牢的门也坍塌之后，他与其他魔物再也没什么两样。  
不，还是不大一样。圣德芬不喜欢黑暗。  
他不仅厌恶黑暗，还不喜欢血，不喜欢魔物，他和这里的所有叛徒、背信弃义者、邪恶生物都不一样，但又负有同样的罪名。他反叛、背信弃义、走向邪恶，但缘由并非任何利益、冲动的驱使，而是某位……某个大人。有时候圣德芬想，只要能让路西菲尔动摇，无论什么事他都可以做。如果路西菲尔在光明，他就沉入黑暗，如果路西菲尔在黑暗，他就奔向光明。就是这样的事，圣德芬是一个毫无归属感、完全不把别人放在眼里的家伙，他对自己投奔的阵营只有一个要求：那就是路西菲尔的对立面。  
路西菲尔，路西菲尔。其他人与黑暗与光明，与他有什么关系？  
“怪物！”有魔物这样骂他。  
圣德芬一刀斩下它的头颅，叱骂声、攻讦声不断，他在水滴连连的洞窟中整理自己的衣着，擦拭脸上的血。他心里想，要怎样离开这里？  
路西菲尔还会待在那个中庭吗？  
他将这个念头揉成一团，扔进垃圾堆里。他不断回想过去的一幕一幕，每一幕都情真意切，他看不出、看不懂、看不明白路西菲尔的真心，但他记得路西菲尔些微的笑容，即使是发自内心的愉快，也会是建立在虚假之上的吗？  
时间过了多久？  
他为什么不来见我？  
对他说天司可恶的魔物被他杀了，对他说天司抛弃了他的魔物也被他杀了，鼓动他去复仇的魔物想让他参与暴动的计划，他不置可否地听着，直到对方谋划诱导路西菲尔接近伏魔殿并被幽世污染。他把对方切成了三段。  
魔物们终于对他达成了共识，这个家伙是个喜怒无常的、单打独斗的奇怪天司。堕天司曾经遥遥观望他，但圣德芬在伏魔殿的最底层待了很多年，力量却一直没有被幽世侵蚀。他的剑是伏魔殿底层唯一澄澈的光芒，他用他的剑和他光明的力量厮杀，满怀怨恨地等待离开的机会。  
  
黑暗中的影子注视着他，圣德芬躺在洞穴里，滴水在地上聚成冰冷的水洼。影子向他靠近，用手挡住洞穴的滴水。圣德芬闭着眼睛，向外挥出一道光，影子被光击中消散了。浑浊的水复又滴在他的脸上，圣德芬气呼呼地擦拭自己的脸，但洞穴里没有任何干燥的地方，于是他用羽翼包裹着自己。他能感觉到影子的视线从羽翼外盯着自己。  
水打在他的羽翼上，沾湿了他的羽毛，使之变得沉重而潮湿。圣德芬用手指画出防护的符文，确保自己不会被袭击，便抱着脑袋睡过去。没过一会儿，水滴不再落到他的羽翼上。一夜无梦。  
醒来时他发现整个洞穴的地面都被水打湿，除了他睡觉的地方。影子悄悄地躲在黑暗中。  
圣德芬没有理会它，他把布的一角浸湿，擦拭自己的脸和双手，然后用干燥的布擦拭剑鞘上凝结的水雾。他从翅膀上抖落水珠，羽毛蓬松地炸起来，他发现影子的视线定在他的翅膀上。圣德芬刷地收起翅膀，提剑出去了。  
最好不要触碰墙壁，哪怕是睡觉的洞穴。圣德芬牢牢记住这一点，但墙壁会追逐他和其他魔物。墙壁或墙壁内的声音咕哝着异族语言，日复一日地抱怨和惨叫，每当它开始尖嚎，墙面就开始如波浪一般震动，仿佛是晃动的内脏。这让圣德芬想起研究所深处的景象。  
研究所坐拥庞大的花园，圣德芬原本多待在花园里。他很少见血，很少见到争吵，甚至很少看到活的东西，蚂蚁是为数不多的活在天司花园里的生物。那里总有盛开的鲜花，绿草从石阶铺到水边，他听说水天司偶尔会在花园外围摆弄花朵，他从无缘得见那浅色发的、少女模样的天司，但也能觉得这美妙景象与之很相配。  
他很少摘花，偶尔用一两朵作为饮品的点缀。咖啡与鲜花并不那么相衬，但它们都是让人心情愉快的事物，与舒适、美丽、路西菲尔相关联。路西菲尔。如果路西菲尔那一日待在中庭，也许他不会靠近那里。  
天司打开的腹腔里有跳动的内脏，就像所有活的生物一样，比所有盛开的花都要殷红，那红色深深地烙在他的眼底。那些被废弃的可怜虫、失败品……另一个天司说，你想摸摸吗？  
圣德芬缓慢地重复了对方的话，没有一个字是他能够理解的。于是对方直接抓起他的手，摁进殷红的腹腔里。内脏柔软得不可思议，就像一团轻软的凝胶。圣德芬被推出门外时他的手指上甚至没留下什么血迹。  
  
圣德芬突然站住脚步，他无意识地把手背靠近嘴边撕咬，吞咽的动作逐渐变得歇斯底里。他恐惧，毫无疑问他非常恐惧，他甚至不知道如何排解这种回忆带来的恐惧。他的指骨顶着上颌，压迫使唾液生出。圣德芬将自己的指关节咬出了血。  
这不是一个理智的行为。伏魔殿底层的杀戮不见血，因为血液泼洒到地面后会被某个种族、或被伏魔殿本身吸收。血的味道在这里就像灯塔一样显眼，通常象征着某个虚弱的、无力反抗的生物，每个魔物都可以来尝一口。  
过去的回忆让圣德芬变得虚弱，但于战斗方面他仍算游刃有余。他把追逐腥味而来的魔物杀掉，血落到地上、升起惨淡的红雾。小腿高的魔物从洞穴里探出舌头，抢在掠食者到来前卷走一些血雾。败者不会留下遗体，它被伏魔殿生生分食。圣德芬对这种景象作呕，他的心情变得前所未有地恶劣，便沉着脸飞快地经过了这里。  
影子远远地吊在他身后，圣德芬停下来，它也停下来。它向仍在流血的左手靠近一步，然后谨慎地观察圣德芬的神情，继续靠近。它治愈了圣德芬左手上的咬伤，被圣德芬一击打散。  
圣德芬瞪着空气，他的左手现在完好无损，皮肤白皙而光滑，没有留下任何啮咬的痕迹。  
“滚开。”他对空气说。黑暗中荡起一丝波纹，而后归于平静。  
圣德芬在黑暗中待得太久，逐渐能看见黑暗中如何诞生影子。这里唯一的光是他自己，他的剑和他的力量，但即使他站在黑暗中，也能看见那未连着自己脚后跟的影子站立在远处。它与黑暗如此显然地不同，以至于让他疑心过去的日子里是否也潜藏了这样的阴影，只是当时他分不出区别。  
它约莫六英尺高，也许更高，圣德芬极少允许它靠近，所以无法正确地判断它的形体。影子安静地待在远处，从来不说话。圣德芬用布的一角擦拭自己的手背，复又把布缠在剑鞘上，用剑尖轻敲地面以避免触碰陷阱。影子跟着他，踩在他走过的每一步上。  
他曾经尝试突破到上层，但伏魔殿的层数似乎自有一套规则，他无法越过。于是他在最靠近封印的地方徘徊，只要有一次松动的机会，他就会将他无尽的怒火向全空倾倒。这里是一处雾蒙蒙的拱口，圣德芬向外瞭望时看不见远方。他知道路西菲尔偶尔会靠近伏魔殿，检查封印，守护出口，但这千年来他一次也没见到过。为什么？路西菲尔不会抛弃自己的职责，唯一的解释是他没有靠近底层的封印。  
圣德芬将剑狠狠地插进虚无之中，力量倒灌入他的手臂，皮肉寸寸崩裂。他的愤怒甚至让他感觉不到疼痛，他已经愤怒了两千年，怒火永远无法熄灭直到死亡的那一刻。圣德芬很少想到死亡的场面，但他已经理所当然地确定了自己的结局，他要死在路西菲尔面前，路西菲尔应当亲手杀了他，杀了他自己的罪过！  
一个轻柔的触碰如兜头的冷水，让圣德芬猛地抽开手，拉远距离。影子试图治疗他。  
“滚开！”圣德芬哑声呵斥它。  
于是影子沉进黑暗里。圣德芬的手臂上鲜血淋漓，他舔舐自己的血，将炽红的剑摁在裂口上，直到血液被高温蒸发，焦糊的血肉不再流血。天司的身体很强大，否则他早就死在这里。影子从黑暗中默默地看着他，就像一座悲伤的雕像。  
  
你离我远点。圣德芬对影子说。  
他杀了数不清的魔物，在无数个滴水的洞穴里入睡，然后干燥、健康地醒来，影子总是待在不远不近的地方。圣德芬偶尔梦见过去的日子，路西菲尔高兴地叫他的名字，在滤杯里旋转倾倒的热水，将圆形的咖啡粉从中心向外浸湿，咖啡淅沥沥地落在壶中。他不知道如果有一天再度拿起咖啡壶，还能不能将咖啡的酸度和苦度平衡，或者连咖啡的油脂都忘了如何蒸出。他不知道自己是否有一刻很想回到过去。  
盛开的花、氤氲着热气的杯具，他自以为的友人和最敬爱的人谈及的浅发少女和浮在天空中的海洋。  
“我不需要虚假的东西。”他对虚空说。影子安静地听着。  
我看你就挺假惺惺的。魔物阴阳怪气地讽刺他。你恨路西菲尔吗？  
圣德芬将它的头颅斩下时，那生有独角的头颅仍在哈哈大笑，你真是一条驯服的恶狗啊。路西菲尔给你一颗剧毒的糖果，你会毫不犹豫地吞下。路西菲尔蒙着你的眼睛带你走向悬崖，你会毫不犹豫地向前走。你唯一在乎的只是。他的头颅被圣德芬切成了两半，那轻柔如一团凝胶的物质在地上摔得稀巴烂，仍在大笑不止般震颤。魔物在另一个地方复原了自己的形体，大声喊你只在意路西菲尔并不是真的在意你，真可怜啊！代替品！  
圣德芬掀翻了整个伏魔殿的底层。他撞碎了墙壁，将洞穴一剑斩开使积水喷出，他追杀对方的路上浸透了挡路者的血和肉，他同时引起了伏魔殿和魔物的反击。血，殷红的血从他的额头、手臂、剑尖流下如小溪。他的剑是黑暗中唯一澄澈的光，他是连堕天司都不如的唯一扭曲如野兽的叛逆者。他活该被碎尸万段，唯一遗憾的是不能让路西菲尔亲手将他碎尸万段。  
他躺在血泊中，眼前一片漆黑，膝盖以下空荡荡，粉碎的手脚与其他尸体混合在一起。影子悄无声息地穿过战场，尽力不牵动伤口地拖动他，将他带到某个洞穴中，用浸湿的布擦拭他的血和没来得及再生的肢体。圣德芬对虚空说：“路西菲尔。”  
影子一声不吭。  
“你骗了我吗？”  
影子慢慢地移动到他的身边，摇了摇头。  
圣德芬盯着它看了一会儿：“真的吗？”他无力地问，伤痕累累地躺在地上，血液积成小洼。  
影子俯下身，犹豫地靠近他的耳边。然后它张开了生满利齿的嘴。  
一柄光剑插进它的喉咙中。圣德芬一手将剑插下去，用另一只未成形的手粗暴地卡住上下颚，直到光明将这心灵的怪物融化。他将光剑丢到一旁，在自己的血泊里安静地躺着。血不断地流，没有人来救他。  



End file.
